


trapped in an elevator

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: "If at the beginning of the day someone were to tell him he’d be recommending gay bars to the uptight Rei Ryuugazaki he would have laughed."haru and rei get stuck in an elevator and find out they actually get along.





	

Haru checked the time and let out a sigh. It was already late and he had to leave work immediately or miss the last bus. He ended up staying later than expected after his new boss demanded he get paperwork done for their newest client before Haru left for the day. Usually he wouldn’t try to impress the overstrung attorney who was obviously trying too hard to impress his father. But he was feeling generous. And the only reason he was even called out to do any work at all was because Haru was good at his job. 

He cleaned up his area and grabbed his satchel to leave for the day. Just as the elevator doors were closing a hand popped through, waving the doors back open. His boss, Rei, stepped through. Haru gave a slight bow and looked away, trying to ignore the noticeable groan that escaped Rei’s lips. It irked Haru just enough for him to glare back. 

Just before the bottom floor the elevator shook. They both looked to each other and could see the realization dawn on their faces as the elevator came to a complete stop. Leaving them in the red glow of the emergency lights. 

Haru closed his eyes and sighed. He just wanted to go home. 

Rei pressed the help button but it seemed to be out of sorts. Rei called a few, “Hellos!” out into the void, but Haru knew it was all useless. 

Haru covered his mouth to hide his laugh. Rei heard it and turned around. 

“What are you laughing at? At least I’m trying something.” Rei snapped at him. 

Haru stared straight at him. He noticed Rei was just a few inches taller than him. It was something he hadn’t noticed before. “It just seems like the plot of some romcom,” Haru joked. 

Rei didn’t appreciate the humor. 

Rei continued to knock at the door and press the emergency button. Haru sat down and opened his bag to pull out his notepad. 

Rei stared at him for a moment before joining him on the floor. After a long moment of silence Rei finally asked, “What are you doing?” 

Haru looked up, “Unwinding. I usually do it on the bus home.” 

Rei peeked over and watched Haru draw, “I didn’t know you drew.” 

“I paint in my time off,” Haru figured if he were stuck in closed quarters with the guy he might as well talk with him. “I got commissioned by the hospital to do some mural.”

Rei leaned back, “That’s really impressive.” 

Haru had to look at Rei to see if he was joking. He felt his cheeks heat up when he realized the, no, Rei was being serious. 

“I run in my spare time,” Rei must have been feeling the confinement of the room too.

Haru wrinkled his nose, “My best friend likes running and drags me along.” 

Rei laughed, “It’s usually relaxing if you find the right path.” Rei pulled off his glasses and Haru could see the slight blush on his cheeks. Or maybe it was just the lighting playing tricks on him, “I can email you some of my favorite spots if you like.” 

Haru thought about it for a moment, “Yeah.” He could swear that he heard Rei sigh. 

They went back to being quiet. Rei kept checking his watch. It was useless. They didn’t even have cell service. 

“Have plans tonight?” Haru closed his notepad. 

Rei checked the time only a few seconds had passed, “I was going to go out with my brother.” 

“Something formal this late at night?” Haru knew he was teasing. But Rei was younger than him and easy to poke fun at. 

Rei shook his head, “Not really. He was going to take me to this new…” Rei stopped talking. 

Haru was definitely curious now, “Is it a club?” The only new club that Haru knew of was in the “gayborhood.” This intrigued Haru. 

“My brother wanted to go somewhere with me that was more my,” Rei undid his tie, “‘to my taste’ as he put it.” 

“Dragon Men is a good place,” Haru suddenly felt shy. 

“I’ll look into it.” 

They went back to being quiet. 

Haru was itching to say something. He was stuck in such a small space that it should have been uncomfortable. But they were conversing like normal people. It was shocking, even to Haru. If at the beginning of the day someone were to tell him he’d be recommending gay bars to the uptight Rei Ryuugazaki he would have laughed. Yet here he was.

“You have a brother?” Haru was really interested. It scared him a little. 

“Yeah. Do you have any siblings?” Rei pushed his glasses up his nose. 

“No,” Haru took a moment to continue, “My best friend has been my family. So maybe him and his siblings.” 

Rei opened his mouth to say something but shut it almost immediately.

“He dragged me into basketball and swimming when we were younger.” 

“I was in track,” Rei smiled. And it was cute. 

Haru looked straight ahead, away from Rei, “What made you wanna be a lawyer?” 

And that began an entirely new conversation. One Haru found actually invested in. He smiled and laughed at Rei as Rei dramatically went on about himself. By the end of it Haru didn’t realize how close they were to each other. 

“We’ve been in here for a while,” Haru mumbled. 

“A few hours,” Rei leaned in. And it was just enough for their lips to brush against each other. 

“What a shame,” Haru finished the small gap that kept them apart. 

Haru found himself sitting in his overstrung boss’ lap, unbuttoning his shirt. As Rei kissed at his lips and neck, sucking at the skin just enough to not leave any marks. Haru was overwhelmed as he rolled his hips against Rei’s and could feel him underneath him. He leaned as close as he could against him, kissing Rei’s cheek and ear. Rei’s hands had found their way under the back of Haru’s shirt, and were teasing the waist of his pants. One hand had drifted low enough to squeeze his behind, making Haru hold back a provocative moan. 

Rei kissed Haru on the lips, opening his mouth to let Haru explore with his tongue. Haru moved his hands up to Rei’s cheeks to hold him in place. It was a nice feeling that made his chest fill up with a warmth he found to be relaxing and nerve wracking all at the same time. 

They both stopped when the rattle of the elevator shook them from their session. The lights turned back on and the elevator finished it’s destination to the bottom floor. And oh, did Haru could feel it. 

He climbed off of Rei’s lap and picked up his stuff. Rei coughed and stepped off of the elevator, holding it open for Haru. 

“It’s pretty late now,” Rei mentioned as they walked to the exit. 

Haru only nodded in response. He wasn’t looking forward to the walk home. 

“My brother probably ended up doing something else,” Rei blurted out, “If you wanted to show me that place you had mentioned.” 

Haru stared up at him. Rei’s face was completely red and it did something to Haru. Haru walked in front of him and then turned around when he realized Rei wasn’t following, “You owe me a drink.”

Rei smiled then walked next to Haru. 

As they were walking to Rei’s car Haru turned to him, “I thought you hated me.” 

“Quite the opposite,” Rei opened the passenger door for him. 

Haru was in for a night.

**Author's Note:**

> i love rei in stereotypical tropes and these 2 have my heart!


End file.
